


Fly me to the Moon

by Ririsu



Series: Devils May Crack [4]
Category: Devil May Cry 5 - Fandom
Genre: I don't like songfics, Multi, Rain, Reader plays guitar, Slut for rain, Song is cover, Song linked, Songfic, but bitch this one got me, fly me to the moon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 05:51:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20670377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ririsu/pseuds/Ririsu
Summary: During a raining day you play a tune waiting for it to pass.





	Fly me to the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> CLICK ME DAMN IT!-----> www.youtube.com/watch?v=643mKHqdf8Q
> 
> For ambiance I suggest listening to the song as you read.

_"~Fly me to the moon_  
Let me play among the stars  
Let me see what spring is like  
On a-Jupiter and Mars~"

The rain taps against the van and its windows as you strum on the guitar. Everyone was waiting for the rain to let up to get started on their adventure of demon killing once more.

You strum the strings lightly, solely for the purpose of breaking the silence of the van. Nero was in the passenger seat, feet propped up on the dash as Nico was in the driver side chair laid back.

Griffon was on the broken jukebox, neck and face tucked under a wing. Shadow by her masters feet whom was sitting on the otherside of the couch in front of you. You sat with your back to the closed door of the van, making it easier to prop the guitar on your lap so your elbow has room as you strum.

_"~In other words, hold my hand  
In other words, baby, kiss me~"_

Your voice was soft, as to not make a loud echo in the van as you sung to yourself. You were in your own little word at the moment. When you had started plucking the strings you were just doing it to break the silence but once you landed on a rhythm you were familiar with the words just slipped out.

The tune was soft, it complemented the rain actually.

_"~Fill my heart with song and_  
Let me sing forever more  
You are all I long for  
All I worship and adore~"

You were so focused on keeping your voice low as to not really bother anybody you didn't notice they were all watching you. Fully focused on you, eyes moving from your fingers on the strings to watch your face.

You instinctively had your head down watching where you pluck as to not mess up. Eyes lidded.

"~In other words, please be true  
In other words, I love you~"

Your expression was soft. 

Everyone noticed how into it you were. A soft smile on your lips as the words fell from them almost peacefully.

Even Griffon couldn't make himself ruin the moment with a snarky comment over how girlie you were being for once with a sappy love song. He just listened, watching like the rest. 

Not much light was int eh van, and with the sky clouded over with gray clouds the only light illuminating your skin was from the light in the back of the van for Nicos' work bench and the light from the jukebox. Even broken the light still worked. 

It cast a soft red light over your skin.

Your voice dies off as you play the final notes of the song.

_"~Fill my heart with song_  
Let me sing forever more  
You are all I long for  
All I worship and I adore"~

Picking back up for the final stretch everyone watched relaxed. They had been on edge with the rain, they were sitting ducks if a horde came by, they'd fight into he rain if they had to but they didn't want to. They wished to stay dry. 

But once you started playing they had relaxed and listened. 

_"~In other words, please be true_  
In other words  
In other words, I love you~"

The final notes came swiftly and you noticed how oddly silent it was after you finished. Looking up quickly you spotted 5 sets of eyes on you.

"Don't keep us waiting, play another." Nico leaned back in her chair, voice oddly low as to not ruin the moment. 

You would have yelled in embarrassment but you really liked the peaceful atmosphere for now. 

Who knew when you'd have to go back to fighting and surviving. For now you humored them and started up another song.

They went back to relaxing listening to you play.

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't like sonfics. They come off like a damn rom-com to me, but sometimes I get an idea for just calm ambiance and it comes off sweet so i'm like fuck it! And... yeah.. this..... Bye!


End file.
